


Sono anni che ti aspetto

by total_black_0



Series: HotShot - Metamoro [10]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: Ass Play, Boys In Love, Coming Untouched, E anche Ermal apprezza, Fabrizio si diverte così, Hand Jobs, Il videoclip starebbe meglio sui siti per adulti che su youtube, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sono anni che ti aspetto, Stare lontani non fa bene, Video Chat, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, webcam
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 14:07:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/total_black_0/pseuds/total_black_0
Summary: Onestamente, credevo di aver scritto una cosa molto più trash, ma in fondo va bene così, il trash arriverà poi.





	Sono anni che ti aspetto

Di tutti i pessimi momenti in cui Ermal poteva ricevere una telefonata, questo è sicuramente il peggiore.  
In una situazione diversa avrebbe, senza pensarci due volte, ignorato lo squillo del suo cellulare, ma la suoneria personalizzata di Fabrizio e il suo bellissimo faccino comparso sullo schermo avevano convinto il riccio ad abbandonare ciò che stava facendo e ad accettare la chiamata.  
«P-pronto?» chiede Ermal con voce affannata.  
«Ermal? Oh, ma che stai a fa?»  
L'albanese resta in silenzio, preferendo non rispondere alla domanda del moro.  
Non saprebbe nemmeno come rispondere. Non che abbia qualcosa da nascondergli, per carità, ma l'idea di fargli sapere _cosa_ stava facendo... beh un po' lo mette in imbarazzo.  
E razionalmente lo sa che è una cosa del tutto normale e che non c'è nulla di cui essere imbarazzati, ma comunque il solo pensare di pronunciare quelle parole a voce alta gli fa avvampare le guance dalla vergogna.

«Oh Ermal? Ci sei?» la voce del romano riscuote dai suoi pensieri il riccio.  
«Ehm, sì Fab. Ci sono, dimmi tutto» risponde Ermal cercando di assumere (e mantenere) un tono più neutrale possibile.  
Ma Fabrizio  _ovviamente_ non ci casca: «Oh Ermal, me voi di' che succede? Se t'ho disturbato te richiamo dopo o me richiami te quanno sei più libero»  
L'albanese prende un respiro profondo, cercando di contenere la sua vergogna che sta raggiungendo livelli inimmaginabili, ormai si trova costretto a confessare il suo  _peccato_. Ma doveva aspettarselo che Fabrizio si sarebbe accorto di qualcosa: il moro è sempre molto attento quando si tratta di lui e nei mesi di frequentazione ha imparato a capire quando c'è qualcosa di diverso da solito.

«Fabri, io...  _mistavofacendounasega_ » queste ultime parole vengono pronunciate velocemente, quasi come fossero una sola parola, e a bassa voce, come se qualcun altro potesse sentirlo.  
La sua confessione è seguita da una fragorosa risata da parte del moro che, dall'altro capo della linea, è estremamente divertito dall'imbarazzo quasi puerile del riccio quando si tratta di parlare esplicitamente di una qualsiasi cosa che abbia anche minimamente a che fare con il sesso.  
Ermal sbuffa, quasi offeso da quella presa in giro da parte del suo compagno, ma anche questa doveva aspettarsela: lo sa perfettamente che, quando sono soli e ne ha l'occasione, il romano  _adora_ prenderlo in giro e il fatto che il riccio sia così permaloso non fa altro che aumentare il divertimento del moro.  
«Ermal - lo richiama Fabrizio trattenendo a stento le risate - ma che è 'na cosa de cui te vergogni? Ce secondo te nun me lo immagino che te fai le seghe?»

La domanda del romano è divertita, ma nasconde un velo di serietà che non sfugge affatto al riccio.  
«Bi ma che ne so? Mica mi metto a pensare se tu peni o meno che mi faccio una sega» strilla saltellando sulla sedia della scrivania in modo quasi isterico Ermal, le cui guance hanno assunto il colore di un pomodoro maturo ed è quasi certo che stiano per prendere fuoco.  
«Boh, io ce penso a te che te seghi e pure spesso in verità... nun te poi nemmeno immagina' le volte che me so' fatto io 'na sega pensandoti mentre te tocchi pe' me» ribatte il moro con una calma incredibile, come se stessero parlando dell'arrangiamento di un brano o cose del genere, e senza alcuna intenzione seduttiva, anche se ovviamente le sue parole non hanno lasciato affatto indifferente l'albanese.  
«Tu... tu ci pensi? - chiede un incredulo Ermal mentre ingoia un groppo di saliva - Cioè, voglio dire... tu pensi  _a me_ mentre mi faccio una sega  _per te_?»  
Ancora una volta le sue parole ottengono come risposta solo una rumorosa risata. Eppure, Fabrizio non sembra convinto, lo sa,  _lo sente_ che c'è ancora dell'altro che il suo compagno gli sta nascondendo.

Il moro lo conosce bene Ermal, come conosce bene la sua pudicizia, ma tutto questo imbarazzo, quando sono oltretutto separati da centinaia di chilometri, è troppo anche per un tipo "timido" come lui.  
Decide quindi di indagare oltre: «E dimme 'n po'... a che stavi a pensa'?»  
«A nulla» risponde Ermal velocemente, un po' troppo velocemente per essere una risposta sincera.  
«Ermal - lo ammonisce il moro - te conosco, te conosco troppo bene pe' nun ave' capito che me stai a racconta' 'na cazzata. Lo capisco pure pe' telefono se menti»  
Dopo un respiro profondo l'albanese prende coraggio e decide di rivelare al compagno cosa aveva stuzzicato la sua fantasia a punto da non riuscire più a tenerlo nelle mutande.  
«Pensavo a te» dice il riccio distogliendo lo sguardo dal computer acceso davanti a lui e soprattutto dal fermo immagine che stava guardando quando ha ricevuto quella telefonata.

«Ah sì?» domanda retorico Fabrizio, con la voce che si è fatta improvvisamente più bassa e seducente.  
Ermal non lo può sapere, anche se potrebbe tranquillamente immaginarlo senza sforzi, ma la sua piccola confessione ha avuto un effetto devastante sul romano, che dopo aver sentito quelle parole non ha resistito all'impulso di portare una mano fra le sue gambe.  
Un verso di assenso lascia le labbra di Ermal, il cui imbarazzo non accenna minimamente a diminuire, anzi.  
«E in particolare? Che te stavi a immagina'?» indaga ulteriormente il moro che, dopo aver tirato io suo membro fuori dalle mutande, ha iniziato ad accarezzarsi piano.  
«In realtà non è che pensassi proprio a te. Cioè sì, pensavo a te ma... ecco io-io stavo guardando un video»  
«Un video? Che video?» Fabrizio è sorpreso, non riesce a immaginare come un video sia riuscito a scatenare in questo modo la fantasia del suo compagno.

Ermal a questo punto si trova messo all'angolo, non ha più alcuna via di scampo, quindi tanto vale dire tutta la verità, nient'altro che la verità. Ed è esattamente ciò che fa dopo aver preso l'ennesimo profondo respiro: «Il videoclip di " _Sono anni che ti aspetto_ "»  
«Il video di " _Sono anni che ti aspetto_ "?» ripete il moro, come a voler chiedere la conferma di aver capito bene.  
«Si beh... ce l'hai presente il video, no?»  
Fabrizio sorride: «Beh, considerato che è 'na canzone mia, direi proprio di sì»  
«Appunto, tu nudo, in quella vasca... mentre fai quelle espressioni che sono le stesse che fai quando ti prendo...» lascia in sospeso la frase, quel "è un po' come se fossi qui con me" lo lascia sottinteso, sicuro che il moro queste parole le abbia sentite ugualmente.  
«Ermal, te richiamo fra 5 minuti» dichiara il romano, attaccando il telefono prima ancora che Ermal possa rispondere con un misero "ok".

L'albanese resta immobile ad osservare lo schermo del suo cellulare e all'improvviso viene travolto da un'ondata di insicurezze: che abbia detto qualcosa di male? possibile che Fabrizio si sia offeso?  
Non ha però il tempo di farsi troppe domande, o meglio non ha il tempo di pensare alle possibili risposte, perché pochi minuti dopo l'icona di FaceTime sullo schermo del suo Mac che inizia a saltellare e la suoneria dell'applicazione che esce dalle casse del computer lo avvertono di una videochiamata in entrata. Fabrizio.  
Nel momento in cui clicca con il mouse per rispondere, tutto si aspetta tranne quello che effettivamente gli si para davanti agli occhi: Fabrizio, sdraiato nella vasca da bagno, nudo, che con la mano sinistra tiene il cellulare, mentre la destra è stretta intorno al suo pene e lo massaggia piano.  
«Fabri... ma che...» chiede il riccio incredulo, stupito, ma soprattutto estremamente eccitato da tutta quella situazione.  
L'ennesima risata lascia le labbra del moro che, assumendo una posizione più comoda, permette ad Ermal di notare il grande vibratore azzurro poggiato sul bordo della vasca.  
«Beh? – chiede Fabrizio con un tono provocante, impaziente di scoprire a cosa porterà quella sua idea un po' folle – Nun me dici niente? Nun te piace?»

L'albanese è paralizzato da quella visione, Fabrizio in quelle condizioni è meraviglioso e sapere che sta ricreando quella scena solo per lui lo eccita da morire.  
«Sì, sì che mi piace – si affretta a rispondere Ermal – solo che non me l'aspettavo, in più è la prima volta che mi capita di fare... sesso via webcam»  
Il moro da quando Ermal ha accettato la videochiamata non ha mai staccato gli occhi dalla fotocamera frontale del suo cellulare e anche ora continua a fissare il riccio, come se questo fosse davvero davanti a lui. Ma così non è e non poterlo vedere per intero, in tutto il suo splendore, un po' lo uccide.  
«Ermal, spostate 'n attimo. Famme vede' quanta voglia c'avresti de sta' dentro a 'sta vasca insieme a me» mormora Fabrizio.  
Ermal, come fosse un robot telecomandato dalla voce del suo compagno, obbedisce immediatamente a quella richiesta e, senza nemmeno pensarci, puntando un piede spinge la sedia della scrivania, allontanandosi dal computer e facendosi ammirare dal moro che, sempre massaggiando la punta del suo membro, si lascia sfuggire un lamento quando l'intera figura (o almeno, tutte le parti che in questo momento gli interessano) del riccio viene inquadrata dalla webcam.  
«Quanto me sei mancato piccole'» geme il romano, puntando i suoi occhi sul pene rosso e duro del suo compagno.

Il riccio sta per rispondere dicendo che anche Fabrizio gli è mancato tanto, ma si rende conto che il "piccole'" a cui il moro si riferiva non è esattamente lui.  
«Ah sì? – chiede retorico Ermal, non senza una punta di sdegno – Ti vorrei ricordare che "piccole'" ogni volta ti fa urlare come una banshee»  
«Una ban-che?»   
«Santo cielo, mi sono innamorato di un idiota» risponde il riccio ridendo mentre scuote la testa.  
«Ahò eddai amo', lo sai che io l'inglese nun lo capisco»  
«È una creatura leggendaria che strilla, ma tu veramente vuoi parlare di mitologia irlandese  _adesso_? Piuttosto, cos'è quella cosa la?» domanda l'albanese indicando l'oggetto azzurro poggiato sul bordo della vasca.

«Questo? Nulla de che, solo 'na cosetta che me so' comprato pe' quando nun stai qua co' me» risponde Fabrizio afferrando il vibratore per poi poggiarselo su una guancia, molto vicino alla bocca.  
Ermal non è minimamente preparato a ciò che sta per vedere: il romano fa infatti scivolare il giocattolino fino all'angolo della bocca, poi tira fuori la lingua e, dopo essersi provocatoriamente leccato le labbra (gesto fatto con il solo scopo di far impazzire il riccio) inizia a leccarne piano la punta, come farebbe con un cono gelato o con il membro di Ermal, se solo questo fosse lì con lui.  
«Cazzo Brì! – esclama Ermal, saltellando in modo isterico sulla sedia, mentre il suo membro pulsa violentemente davanti a quell'immagine – Non puoi fare così!»  
«Così come?» il tono  _innocente_ con cui il moro pone quella domanda retorica è immediatamente seguito da uno sguardo provocante che non fa altro che aumentare ancora di più (se possibile) l'eccitazione del riccio, ma non è nulla in confronto a ciò che sta per fare.  
Circonda con le labbra il vibratore e inizia a succhiarlo, non staccando mai gli occhi da quelli di Ermal che, incapace di trattenersi ulteriormente, porta una mano sul suo membro iniziando a stuzzicarlo con movimenti lenti ma decisi.

Il gesto di Ermal è l'unico invito di cui Fabrizio ha bisogno per proseguire con quella scenetta: dopo aver preso l'intero vibratore in bocca, spingendoselo fino in gola e provocandosi quasi un conato, lo lascia scivolare via dalle sue labbra, per poi usarlo per accarezzarsi il torace e infine indirizzarlo fra le sue natiche.  
Questo movimento fa sì che la parte inferiore del suo corpo esca dall'inquadratura, con grande disappunto del riccio, il quale è sul punto di protestare per quella visione negata.  
Ma non fa in tempo ad aprire bocca, perché davanti ai suoi occhi si staglia una scena,  _quella scena_ , che mai avrebbe pensatodi potersi godere "dal vivo": infatti, nell'istante in cui Fabrizio spinge il giocattolino dentro di sé sul suo volto si dipinge la stessa identica espressione che tante volte aveva stuzzicato la fantasia di Ermal, che non può fare a meno per un attimo di trattenere il fiato.

Un gemito lascia le labbra dell'albanese e Fabrizio non può che sorridere soddisfatto rendendosi conto dell'effetto che i suoi gesti stanno avendo sul suo compagno.  
Le palpebre di Ermal si abbassano, il suo respiro diviene rumoroso e la sua espressione si fa concentrata, quasi come se si stesse perdendo in una qualche fantasia. Fabrizio non ci sta, non dopo che ha preparato quello scenario solo per lui: senza mai smettere di muovere il vibratore dentro di sé, il moro lo richiama per farlo nuovamente concentrare su di lui.  
«No, no amore. Apri gli occhi, vojo che me vedi, vojo che guardi solo me»  
Con non poca fatica Ermal riapre gli occhi e cerca di concentrarsi sul romano, il quale ha iniziato a muovere il giocattolino dando piccoli colpi secchi, a giudicare dalle espressioni e dai versi che lasciano le sue labbra, contro la sua prostata.

L'albanese è ipnotizzato da quella visione: non è la prima volta che vede Fabrizio godere in quel modo, ma è la prima volta che non sono insieme e questo gli dà la possibilità di focalizzare la sua attenzione solo sulle espressioni, i movimenti e i gemiti del moro, senza che venga distratto dal viscerale desiderio che ha di toccarlo ogni volta che ce l'ha di fronte.  
«Fabri... per favore, accendilo» implora il riccio rallentando i movimenti della mano sul suo stesso pene.  
Fabrizio non ha bisogno di farselo ripetere, infondo non aspettava altro che quella specifica richiesta: alla cieca riesce in qualche modo a premere il pulsante di accensione del oggetto sepolto nelle sue profondità. Immediatamente, l'inconfondibile rumore del vibratore acceso si fa spazio fra le quattro mura del bagno fino a raggiungere le orecchie di Ermal.

Il romano viene istantaneamente risucchiato in una spirale distruttiva di piacere e la mano con cui regge il cellulare rischia più di una volta di far scivolare nell'acqua il prezioso apparecchio. Non che in quel momento gli importi del destino del suo cellulare, ma farlo cadere nella vasca significherebbe interrompere quel gioco e questa è l'ultima cosa che Fabrizio vuole.  
Non si sa come, in un attimo di lucidità, si ricorda dello stupido anello per il cellulare che l'albanese gli ha regalato mesi prima.

Nel momento in cui l'aveva ricevuto gli era sembrato una cosa stupida, ma l'aveva comunque attaccato al retro del suo iPhone, solo per far felice il suo compagno. Ora invece, gli sembra la cosa più geniale del mondo.  
Grazie a quell'aggeggio può poggiare il telefono sul bordo della vasca, senza rischiare che possa cadere in acqua e permettendo comunque ad Ermal di essere visto.  
«Visto che non è proprio del tutto inutile?» lo punzecchia il riccio prendendolo un po' in giro.  
Il giorno in cui glielo aveva comprato, spacciandolo come una cosa "fichissima e assolutamente indispensabile", Ermal aveva provato a spiegare lo scopo di quell'anello al moro, il quale però aveva preferito usarlo come antistress, torturando il povero oggetto fino allo sfinimento in caso di noia. Fino ad ora.

«Muoviti amore, fammi vedere come ti piace...» anche stavolta, il romano non si fa pregare, soddisfando senza battere ciglio la richiesta. Compie piccoli movimenti con il bacino e, godendo delle vibrazioni che viziano la sua prostata, si porta un braccio sulla fronte mentre gira la testa di lato e sul suo volto si dipinge l'ennesima espressione di puro piacere.  
Ermal è sotto shock: il Fabrizio che ha "di fronte" è uguale in tutto e per tutto a quello del video che tanto ama. Non sa se lo stia facendo appositamente o se è un qualcosa di puramente istintivo, ma in realtà è l'ultima cosa di cui gli importa in questo momento.  
L'albanese continua a contemplare la scena, rapito da ciò che si materializza davanti ai suoi occhi. Arresta del tutto il lento movimento della mano sul suo pene, che pulsa in modo quasi doloroso e si perde ad osservare il suo compagno, le cui palpebre non hanno retto il peso di quelle sensazioni e si sono abbassate, andando a coprire i suoi bellissimi occhi color nocciola.

Ermal viene risvegliato da quello stato di torpore solo quando un forte e osceno gemito lascia le labbra di Fabrizio ed è in quel momento che si rende conto che l'altro ha gli occhi chiusi.  
«Guardami Fabrizio» l'ordine del riccio è sorprendentemente fermo, nemmeno lui credeva di riuscire a mantenere un tono di voce così perentorio in una situazione del genere, dove l'eccitazione ha preso il sopravvento già da un bel po'.  
Gli occhi che il moro svela sollevando le palpebre sono due pozzi lucidi e acquosi, in cui la pupilla ha invaso quasi completamente l'iride.  
Quando i loro occhi si incrociano attraverso gli schermi del cellulare e del computer l'albanese non attende nemmeno un secondo prima di ricominciare a muovere la mano, massaggiando piano la punta rossa, lucida e congestionata del suo pene.

Nel vedere la cappella del riccio lentamente sparire e riapparire nel suo pugno, il romano spalanca oscenamente le gambe, mettendone una a penzoloni sul bordo della vasca da bagno.  
La vista di cui Ermal può godere, il vibratore che entra ed esce velocemente dalla fessura di Fabrizio, quando l'altro assume questa nuova posizione è uno spettacolo unico e non riesce a resistere alla tentazione di velocizzare i movimenti della sua mano, pompando forte il suo cazzo immaginando di essere sepolto fra le membra del più grande.  
Gli occhi sgranati del moro sono fissi sul membro di Ermal, dal quale iniziano ad uscire copiose quantità di liquido pre-seminale che il moro vorrebbe tanto assaporare: si lecca quindi spontaneamente le labbra, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore per cercare inutilmente di soffocare un gemito indecente.  
Ci prova, ci prova davvero Fabrizio a tenere gli occhi aperti, ma sentire i grugniti del riccio mentre gode come un animale, accelerando ancora i movimenti della mano, e il vibratore che gli martella la prostata non glielo permettono: i suoi versi si fanno sempre più forti e alti mentre inizia a gemere il nome dell'altro in modo sempre più urgente.

Le sue palpebre cedono sotto il peso di quella situazione irreale, nuova ed eccitante e il romano si ritrova ancora una volta ad occhi chiusi.  
Si gode il momento, fingendo che Ermal sia lì con lui e non a centinaia di chilometri di distanza, con la mano destra che spinge e ruota il vibratore dentro di sé, mentre con la sinistra inizia a stuzzicarsi insistentemente i capezzoli, che diventano turgidi e duri praticamente all'istante.  
I livelli di eccitazione raggiungono velocemente livelli quasi insopportabili, tutta quella situazione si sta rivelando molto più coinvolgente di quanto entrambi avessero pensato all'inizio, e il corpo del moro viene attraversato da potenti scariche di piacere che si concentrano al basso ventre.  
«Amore. Ermal, Ermal.  _Dio_ Ermal... ci sono quasi. Sto-sto per veni' amore» la voce con cui Fabrizio biascica queste parole appare impastata, piagnucolante e più roca del solito, preannunciando un imminente e potente orgasmo.

I tremori e gli spasmi che scuotono violentemente il corpo di Fabrizio sono talmente forti e intensi che non riesce a impedire a grandi quantità di acqua di fuoriuscire dalla quella vasca, schizzando sul pavimento del bagno di casa Mobrici.  
Tutti i muscoli del romano si contraggono quasi dolorosamente quando con un urlo acuto viene violentemente, schizzando il suo seme sul torace, mentre alcuni fiotti più piccoli arrivano addirittura a colpirgli il mento.  
A questo punto Ermal non è più in grado di trattenersi ulteriormente: vedere il suo compagno venire è ciò che ogni volta lo spinge oltre il limite e dopo due ultimi colpi potenti viene travolto da un orgasmo così intenso che per un momento quasi teme di svenire.

Esausti, se ne restano entrambi immobili per riprendere fiato, Fabrizio mollemente abbandonato contro la ceramica della vasca con il vibratore ancora acceso, che adesso risulta quasi fastidioso, ed Ermal piegato in avanti sulla scrivania, che ancora muove svogliatamente la mano lungo il suo pene, spremendo due ultime gocce di seme che gli colano sulla mano.  
Il romano a quella vista geme e serra gli occhi, ma viene richiamato dalla voce stanca del suo compagno: «Guardami amore...»  
Quando apre nuovamente gli occhi il riccio si porta alle labbra le mani sporche del suo sperma, ripulendole a fondo: «Avrei preferito che l'avessi fatto tu – si lamenta appena l'albanese, colto da un improvviso senso di malinconia – fallo anche tu, mi piace così tanto vederti mentre lo fai...»  
Fabrizio ripulisce pigramente il suo petto dal seme che vi si è depositato, stando ben attento a non affrettare i movimenti e assicurandosi che gli occhi di Ermal siano fissi sulla scena, poi anche lui si porta le dita verso le labbra e le succhia languidamente e con ingordigia come farebbe con il pene dell'altro, ripulendo ogni singola goccia.

«T'è piaciuta 'sta cosa piccole'? – chiede il romano, anche se la risposta la conosce benissimo, lo sguardo di Ermal vale più di mille parole – Nun avrei mai pensato de fa' 'na cosa del genere... ma m'è piaciuta 'na cifra»  
«Grazie Brì. Ti amo, ti amo da impazzire»  
Al sentire quelle parole Fabrizio annuisce e mima anche lui un "ti amo" silenzioso, mentre il suo sguardo ancora eccitato si riempie di tenerezza, infatti non è in grado di resistere in alcun modo al riccio che gli rivolge parole così dolci.

Dopo altri minuti di immobilità, in cui si limitano solo a guardarsi negli occhi, è Fabrizio a rompere ancora una volta il silenzio che si è creato intorno a loro: «Oh piccole', la prossima volta però nella vasca ce vojo sta' co' te»

**Author's Note:**

> Onestamente, credevo di aver scritto una cosa molto più trash, ma in fondo va bene così, il trash arriverà poi.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Buona idea, OTTIMA idea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962043) by [innominecarbohydrates](https://archiveofourown.org/users/innominecarbohydrates/pseuds/innominecarbohydrates)




End file.
